


Bite my tongue

by consider-the-coconut (firnen)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Heartbreak, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Pining, Texting, Thanksgiving, also some, also some drama, basically hamsquad is at university and shit happens, but don't worry they all will get their happy ending, madison is a saint, peggy's major is maths because i like smart girls, they drink soo much coffee that i should probably put coffee in characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firnen/pseuds/consider-the-coconut
Summary: Thanksgiving is approaching and Hamsquad is trying to sort their love life out.Also in which Alex tries to function like a proper human being for once, Laf tries his best and James tries not to throw Jefferson out of the window.





	1. "What are your plans for Thanksgiving?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's my first fanfiction in ages, but I love Hamilton college/university AU, so I tried to write one! Hope you'll enjoy it! ヽ(ᵔᗜᵔ)ﾉ  
> English is not my first language, but I tried to do my best ^‿^

John Laurens mostly enjoyed his life. Not considering his father and his late mother, he may even call himself one of the luckiest persons in the USA. He was at the university with his best friends, studying biology, drawing in free time and he had a job at local pet shop, which gave him enough money to pay taxes and half of the rent, and he still got enough money for food and, sometimes, books and clothes.

Speaking of good things in his life - his bunch of friends. They were loud and sometimes still acting like they were teenagers, but he loved them with all of his heart. Together they studied, went to parties and had all-night movie marathons. They could tell each other particularly everything.

Before going to high school, back in South Carolina, John hadn’t gotten many friends. But then he got a scholarship in New York and left his family without a second thought. Yes, his siblings were dear to him, but his father didn’t hate them as much as him – they were going to be fine. In high school he befriended Hercules Mulligan, who scared him at first, but turned out to be really cool and kind one and an exchange student with full name so long, that he insisted to call him just Lafayette. Then, during their second year Alexander Hamilton, his currently roommate and best friend, joined them. At first he was insecure and shy, but after few weeks they discovered that Alex is in fact very talkative and hard-working guy, with so much energy that on one drunken night they wondered if they could make power using it.

Herc and Laf were great, but Alex was something different. He and John shared that special bond, they understood each other without words and after several years of friendship John was sure that Alex was one of the best things that happened to him. Laurens didn’t want to give a name of what he was feeling towards the smaller man, it was a dangerous area. He was grateful for what he had right now.

Which considered going back to their dorm room after two hours of watching moths and freezing to death to find infamous Alexander Hamilton in his bed, wide awake, writing furiously at his computer. He looked like he didn’t move from his spot since John left their room.

„Alexander fuckin’ Hamilton it’s 1 a.m.! You’ve been awake for how long now? 27 hours?” Laurens sighed “You don’t have any deadline in next four days, get some rest! How many times do I have to tell you that?!”

Alex looked away from screen and looked down in shame.

“Sorry… just… Do you know what bullshit about immigrants they had written in newspaper?! I couldn’t leave it like that! And Burr…”

“I understand” John disturbed him before he went into his non-stop mode “But think, if it’s too long, they won’t read it. Also, I think that you’ve had enough today” He saw that Alex was ready to protest, so he continued “No, you’re going to get some sleep. Also, tomorrow I’m waking up at 7 a.m. and I want sleeping Alex to be the first thing I see. You have to get at least six hours of sleep”

John knew that Alex was very tired, but was too stubborn to admit it. So he took a laptop from him, turned it off and placed it on the desk. Meanwhile Alex changed into his pajama and got under his covers. Seeing that Hamilton is really going to sleep, John turned off the light and went to his bed, trying not to trip over Alex books that were all over the floor. When he made it in one piece, he closed his eyes and started drifting into the sleep. After 5 minutes of Alex constantly turning in bed, he also finally lied still. But when John though that he'd finally fallen asleep...

"John?" Alex wispered carefully, like he was affraid of John being mad at him for keeping him awake "What are your plans for Thanksgiving?"

"Really?" sighed John "It's the middle of fuckin' October"

"Yeah, I know..." Alex sounded sorry "My mind is still racing and it has decided that it's not going to stop as long as it doesn't get an answer"

"I just know that I'm not coming home. I don't want to meet my father. And I think that he doesn't want to see me too" John was too tired to have a proper conversation, so he answered shortly.

"Frozen turkey and Star Wars marathon then?"

"Add Harry Potter marathon and I'm in"

They both smiled even though they weren't able to see it in the dark.

"Hey, what about the others?" Alex asked after few minutes of silence, but John didn't answer. He was snoring in his own bed.

 

***

 

John woke up at 7 a.m. and started preparing for his day. Still half-asleep, he ate some breakfast, brushed his teeth and packed his books. Before leaving he smiled softly at sleeping Hamilton, admiring how cute he looked hugging tightly his pillow and with his messy hair all over his face. In moments like that it was impossible to see that passionate, non-stop man, who would probably worked himself to death if his friends weren’t here to remind him to sleep or eat. Alex was like fire and now, sleeping peacefully, he looked so vulnerable that John wanted just to lay next to him and hug him tightly.

He stopped his thoughts. He decided that it's time for him to leave for classes and he shouldn't think about his _male_ roommate and _best friend_ like that. He quickly grabbed his bag and left their dorm.

While walking to his lecture he decided to text his friends. His class was going to be boring and he needed something to distract himself so he won’t fall asleep. Texting while walking wasn’t a problem for him – he’d mastered it during his first year at college. Angelica, being the Team Mom, often rebuked him for it, but hey, he had never collided with anyone.

 

_Official GWash fanclub_

**Turtletrash#1** hey loosers

 **Turtletrash#1** what r your plans for thanksgiving

 **actualANGELica** John is not even November yet

 **actualANGELica** And why are you asking us about it at 7:30 a.m.?

 **Turtletrash#1** idk alex asked me about it when I came back home

 **TeamAunt** aww calling your and Alex dorm a home, how sweet

 **ImnotstrangeIlikemaths** #married

 **ImnotstrangeIlikemaths** hey Eliza why can’t I be a Team Aunt too

 **ImnotstrangeIlikemaths** I’m also Angelica’s sister

 **ImnotstrangeIlikemaths** so I have the same rights as you to be called that

 **actualANGELica** You’re not responsible enough to be their aunt

 **ImnotstrangeIlikemaths** not true!

 **TeamAunt** your cactus withered

 **actualANGELica** that’s true

 **favfightingbaguette** COMING BACK TO JOHN’S QUESTION

 **favfightingbaguette** I don’t really know

 **favfightingbaguette** I’m gonna ask Herc

 **actualANGELica** Me, Eliza and Peggy are coming with our whole family to some relatives in Nevada

 **ImnotstrangeIlikemaths** Truly speaking, I hadn’t known that we have some relatives in Nevada until last Thursday

 **Eagle#2** I’m probably going to visit my aunt in Baltimore

 **ImnotstrangeIlikemaths** HI AARON

 **Eagle#2** Hi Peggy

 **TeamAunt** And what about you and Alex, John?

 **Turtletrash#1** we’re stayin in our dorm room

 **ImnotstrangeIlikemaths** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **SouthermotherfuckinTJeff** Margarita, stop being so involved in somebody else’s love life and find someone for yourself

 **ImnotstrangeIlikemaths** DON’T

 **ImnotstrangeIlikemaths** CALL

 **actualANGELica** Oho, it’s started…

 **ImnotstrangeIlikemaths** ME

 **ImnotstrangeIlikemaths** MARGARITA

 **ImnotstrangeIlikemaths** OR I’LL SHOW YOU WHERE MY SHOE FITS

 **ImnotstrangeIlikemaths** also, I’m aromantic, so I show no interest in my love life

 **ImnotstrangeIlikemaths** YOU KNOW THAT

 **JMads** I’m sorry Peggy, he hasn’t had his morning coffee yet, please be understanding.

 **JMads** John, answering your question – either me or Thomas are coming to our homes to visit our families.

 **Turtletrash#1** Thank you James

 **ImnotstrangeIlikemaths** JAMES WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR NAME

 **ImnotstrangeIlikemaths** IT’S SO BORING AND NORMAL

 **actualANGELica** Thomas got jealous when Alex changed James’ name to ‘If I had to pick a guy’

 **ImnotstrangeIlikemaths** aww

 **JMads** Girls, no offence, but don’t you have to get ready for your classes instead of writing on your phones all the time?

 **ImnotstrangeIlikemaths** Excuse you, I can do many things at the same time

 **TeamAunt** You’re actually sitting on our couch in your pajama even though you have to leave in 5 minutes

 **actualANGELica** “I’m not irresponsible!!!”

 **ImnotstrangeIlikemaths** I HATE YOU ALL

 

***

 

“Hey Herc!” Lafayette shouted from kitchen.

“What?” the big, tall guy peeked inside.

“Do you have any plans for Thanksgiving? If no, that’s great, because John invites us to join him and Alex for movie marathons! Maybe we would be able to convince them to watch some Disney? I know that you don’t really want to join your big-ass family, so we can stay here? We’re almost like a family!” Laf said happily, trying hard not to show his excitement. Since they’d started university they’d been spending every Thanksgiving together. It provided that they were special to each other and gave Laf hope for something more. He knew that it was just spending Thanksgiving together and thinking that it may make his chances with Herc bigger was silly, but hey, it’s nice to dream.

“Actually, I’m going home. You know, I can’t avoid my family forever”

Laf nodded, he understood. Hercules’ family was very big, with so many noisy kids and old aunts, that won’t stop asking him about somebody special in his life. His family also liked to argue over politics and discredit Herc’s choice of becoming a tailor. He spent one Thanksgiving with Hercules’ family back in high school and, expect the other guy’s companionship, it wasn’t very nice experience. But still, family was family. He only visited his during summer and on Christmas, because plane tickets weren’t cheap and, truly speaking, he hated flying.

“Do you want some company to help you survive this?” Lafayette didn’t want to be rude, but after so many years of friendship, it wasn’t strange for him to ask a question like that. He knew that Hercules would be grateful for something to distract himself from his relatives. Also, there were some other, more selfish reasons – he didn’t want to spend Thanksgiving alone, miles away from the guy that he cared about.

“Umm… I’m sorry, but I really can’t take you with me. It would make things… uncomfortable” Herc mumbled, making himself a cup of coffee.

Ow, it hurt.

He would make things uncomfortable? Laf felt something unpleasant in the bottom of his stomach.

“Ok, no problem, I understand” he did _not_ understand. Had he done something wrong?

“Thank you. And I’m very sorry, but hey, maybe you could join John and Alex?” Hercules sounded concerned. Lafayette didn’t want Hercules to be concerned. He wanted him to be happy and satisfied.

“Yeah, that’s a good idea” He forced a smile, even though he felt something breaking inside him. It was silly, he knew, but still. Their domestic routine was disturbed. “I’m going to head to my classes, see you at lunch as always?”

“Yes, see ya!” Herc said before Laf left their dorm room.

 _At least that routine wasn’t disturbed_ , Lafayette though.

 _Yet_ , added small voice inside his head.


	2. The library alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Eliza are bros and Madison deserves to be loved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg guys thank you very much for your comments and kudos (over 20, I'm shocked!). And over 200 views! Thank you!  
> Hope you'll like this chapter! (ᵔᗜᵔ)  
> Also Happy Easter to y'all!

If you told 17 years old Eliza that she's going to hate here English classes, she'd smile and politely say that you're mistaken. If she was like, for example, her sister Peggy, she'd laugh at you. But no, Eliza Schuyler was a polite lady, who wanted to became an English teacher. It was her dream job since she was 11 and she didn't mind when people laughed at her simple life choices. She loved children, she was good with them and she loved English. Perfect career.

But just one class with Mr Adams could make her forget about it and want to leave the class after not even 5 minutes of lecture. His lectures were boring and sometimes he just read out loud an article from Wikipedia. No to mention the fact that her classmates were very loud and Adams, with his quiet voice, did nothing to shut them up. But Eliza was going to survive it, it was her last class before the weekend begins. So when Adams left the classroom, which meant the end of the lecture, Eliza was one of the first to leave. She immediately pulled out her phone to text Alexander

**To: Alexander**  
@Betsy's Kingdom in 15 minutes?

She didn't have to wait very long for his reply.

**From: Alexander**  
on my way!

When she got there, Alex was already waiting for her. He was typing something on his phone, smile on his lips. He didn’t even noticed when Eliza waved at him.

“Alexander!” she had to poke him on his shoulder.

“Oh, you’re finally here!” he said in a little bit too high voice, like a kid who got caught doing something that was forbidden and wanted to get away with it. At the same time he quickly hid his phone in his jeans pocket.

Eliza raised her eyebrow.

“If you want the best for John, you shouldn’t text him during his classes. He is not paying attention to his lecture then” Alex shocked expression was priceless. He blushed and looked like he wanted to say something, but Eliza interrupted him “Oh, it’s obvious that you were texting him. You were looking at your phone like it was all that mattered. Also your love-stuck gaze gave you away” Truly speaking, Eliza wasn’t sure what Alex’s feeling for John were, but it was always funny to tease him.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Alex mumbled “Should we go inside? I want my coffee” he quickly changed the topic.

Eliza nodded and was ready to go inside, but the she saw something. Lafayette and Hercules were sitting together, clearly enjoying their time together. She wasn’t able to see Herclues’ face, but Frenchman was smiling brightly and there was pure happiness in his eyes. Eliza knew that if they go inside, they’d destroy the mood. But Eliza was a good friend and cockblocking her friends wasn’t in her plans.

“Umm… You know Alex, there’s that new foodtruck down the street and Peggy told me that they had the best French fries! We should try them!” She said, grabbing Alexander by his first, stopping him form opening the door.

“But…” Alex was confused, he probably didn’t noticed anything.

“If you’re worried about your coffee, don’t be. I’ll buy you a double espresso at Starbucks, deal?”

“And I wanted to change something in my lifestyle…” Alexander smiled, heading after her.

They walked in silence for a while. It wasn’t uncomfortable, just peaceful. Eliza was glad that even though they dated for a while in high school, they managed to stay friends after their break up. He was one of those people who truly understood her and knew what was bothering her.

“So, what you wanted to talk about?” Alex asked, breaking the silence.

“What? Can’t I just want to meet my friend and not to eat lunch alone?”

“Come on, we haven’t got a change to talk alone, just the two of us, in ages! There must be something you bothering you!”

“Actually, no” Eliza sighed “Nothing changed, really. Mr Adams is boring as always, everything is the same at the library and I still don’t understand anything Peggy is talking about math. And she talks about it a lot, trust me. I think she’s going to replace us with her new friends, because we are “too humanist” for her”

“And what about Maria?” Alex smirked, he clearly wanted some exciting news.

“Also nothing new, we still meet often and stuff, but nothing more” she shrugged. Eliza didn’t like to talk about her love life, which was, truly speaking, non-existing. Maria was her friend and even though some time ago it’d looked like something more was going to happen, they were still just friends. But Eliza wasn’t losing her hope. She was nearly sure Maria had some feelings for her, she was probably just confused or nervous. Eliza wasn’t going to rush things, she’d patiently wait.

“Actually, she stopped complaining about her family wanting to set her up with that Reynolds guy. I think it’s a good sign” Eliza added.

“Maybe she had found somebody?” Alex asked, half-joking.

“No way! Even if she liked somebody, she’d tell me first, we’re close friends!” Eliza laughed.

In that moment she didn’t know that partly Alex was right.

 

***

 

Eliza didn't like to have to work at library at Friday evening. Firstly, it was an one person shift, so there was no Theo or any other co-worker to talk with or to help her. Not that there was much to do, because, secondly, face it, how many students spend Friday evening at library when finals aren't near?

That's why Eliza was ready to face another boring, quiet evening. She had already put all of the books in right places on the shelves, there was nothing else to do. She was alone with her book and a cup of hot red tea. It wasn’t that she had any other plans – Maria was out somewhere, Angelica and Peggy were with their friends from their classes and she didn’t want to disturb boys’ evening, God knows what they were doing.

Suddenly she heard the door being opened, then some noise and the sounds of male voice talking. Eliza couldn’t see them from where she was sitting, so she stood up and went to see newcomers. She was very surprised to see John and Lafayette sitting by the table opposite each other. They  put their books out of their bags, but none of them was paying interest to them. They were passionately talking about something, but immediately stopped when they heard somebody approaching.

“Oh, thank God, it’s you Eliza” John released his breath and smiled at her “We were afraid that Theodosia has her shift now. With her there we can’t really talk – she keeps giving us weird looks and eavesdropping”

“Oui! But it’s not that we don’t like her!” Laf explained “We just aren’t that close with her to talk about some stuff with her being near, you know?” he smiled sadly.

Eliza took a seat by the table and clapped her hands, suddenly excited.

“Sooo… you were talking about your crushes, right?”

“Here it comes…” John sighed.

“Oui, mon amie. We actually were discussing whether we should give up or not”

“What? No, no, no, you can’t!” Eliza said probably too loud, shocked

“Look, it’s been years. Hercules only showed interest in women and never told me that he’s bi or something even though we tell each other everything and he knows I’m bi. Also, recently he started acting very strange and we spend less and less time together” Lafayette sounded defeated, not like himself.

“And you know Alex, he doesn’t thing before acting. He just listens to his feelings. If he liked me, he’d already done something”

“Hold one, last time you told me that he once told you that he loved you” Eliza was confused and didn’t know what exactly to say to make her friends feel better.

“Really?” Frenchman looked at John in curiosity.

“Yeah, it was at latest New Year’s Eve party” the freckled guy looked at his lap in shame “Well, we were both very drunk. And not even 30 minutes later, at midnight, he was kissing Maria, so…”

Eliza felt hot at the mention of Maria. She knew that Maria and Alex was just a fling, but it still made her feel insecure. Yet, it was her crush kissing somebody else, who’d blame her?

She wanted to say something, but in that moment they heard somebody opening the door and coughing.

“James! Hi!” John stood up as soon as he spotted the small man and approached him to give him a greeting hug. Eliza smiled to herself. She often found it a miracle that John was friends with James and Thomas even though Alexander couldn’t stand the second one. It was very common for Laurens and Madison to stand on the side talking to each other and then to decide that it’s the right moment to separate their arguing best friends.

“What happened that you decide to go to the most unpopular place in our neighborhood on this Friday evening?” Lafayette asked when John and James sat down by the table.

“I was alone and bored so I decided to finally read something that’s not connected with law. Turned out Thomas took my books and left them in Virginia when he was there last time. So here I am” James explained “But, to be honest, I was surprised to see you two here at this time too” he said, pointing at John and Lafayette.

“Hercules was sewing something on his sewing machine and it’s so loud! Also he mentioned something about “having come plans” and “heading somewhere later”, so I decided to call mon cher Laurens”

“Who accepted the proposition because Alex was writing something passionately and there was no way he’d stop. Last night I forced him to stop working at to sleep at least six hours. I wasn’t a fool to thing that this miracle would happen two days straight” John added.

“James, I don’t want to sound rude or something, but why were you alone? Where’s Thomas?” Eliza asked in concern. It was uncommon for them to be separate. James was very good at dealing with Jefferson’s shit and often they do things that they didn’t like just for the other’s sake. She thought that it was the best thing in their friendship – to see Thomas doing shopping and buying medicines for sick James or the fact that James always joined Jefferson at some political meetings to make sure that he’s okay and he won’t do something stupid or get in the fight with Alex in front of some politicians.

“Went to some party again” he shrugged “I don’t like big, noisy parties with many people I don’t know and also trust me, drunk Thomas Jefferson at one of them is not something you’d like to deal with”

Eliza looked at him and waited for some wince, but Madison’s face was stoic as always. He was studying to become a lawyer – maybe he was just getting better at lying and showing no emotions?

“Also, John, can I sleep at you place tonight, please? I’m sorry, it’s just one time thing” Madison added, looking at Laurens, still with neutral expression.

“Yeah, no problem! If you don’t mind sleeping on the couch” John grinned but Eliza noticed the concern in his eyes. Madison smiled.

John noticed that Lafayette wanted to say something, probably something that’d make James uncomfortable, so he changed the topic.

“Speaking of parties – my birthday is near and I thought it might be nice to connect my birthday party with the Halloween one? I don’t think that after what happened last year anyone’d like to go outside our dorm rooms”

Last year they’d dressed up and went door to door to collect sweets. Everything’d went to shit when some old, lonely women had opened the door and had decided that they had taken drugs. They’d spent two hours at police station trying to explain that no, they hadn’t done drugs, but yes, they are students playing like kids because they wanted to. After that they started making jokes about that situation, but decided that they should stay at home for next Halloween.

“Count me in!” Lafayette said, excited.

“Good idea” Eliza nodded.

“I don’t want so many people at my and Alex’s room at the same time, so I thought that I should invite you, Hercules, Peggy, Angelica, Maria and Thomas. I’m not so sure if Aaron and Theodosia are a good idea – Theo doesn’t know more than half of our group and Alex is still fed up with Aaron, I don’t want another fight” John explained. He also had some friends from his classes, but they weren’t close with his closest friends, so inviting them wasn’t an option. He’d probably grab a beer with them or something later.

“You don’t want Aaron there because of Alexander, but Thomas is fine?” Eliza raised her eyebrow.

“They’re always fighting, so it’s different. Also I count on James when it comes to distracting Jefferson so he and Alex won’t fight”

“I can’t wait for it” Frenchman grinned “Can I bake a cake? Don’t count on Hercules, he is too busy”

John wanted to reply, but the sound of notification on his phone disturbed him. He checked it and his eyes went wide.

“Umm.. I’m sorry, but there’s an emergency and I must come back to my dorm. James, you coming?”

“If you don’t mind me asking – what happened?” Lafayette was curious as always.

“Alex has just written me a goodnight message! It’s not even 11 p.m.!” John looked panicked “There’s something going on, it’s not normal for him”

 

***

 

When they reached John’s dorm room they discovered that everything was, in fact, fine. No one had died, nothing was destroyed and Alex was safe and sound in his bed.

“He’s going to be the end of me some day…” John said, sitting down on couch. He exhaled loudly.

“You still love him though” Madison smiled softly, still standing

Laurens instantly looked at him with horrific face expression.

“No... he doesn’t… just… please, stop, not when he is so near. Actually, never”

An awkward silence hung in the air. John stood up, took a pillow and a blanket from the wardrobe and gave it to James without a word. Then he went to his bedroom, leaving Madison alone.

He sighed, laying pillow on the couch. Then he laid down and put blanket over himself. It was strange not to sleep in his own bed, but it was the last place he wanted to be in right now. Being in his own bed right now meant being in the same dorm room as Thomas and being in the same dorm room as Thomas right now meant hearing the sounds of…

James was grateful that he got better at lying. Because of that Eliza didn’t noticed anything strange in his behavior in the library which meant no uncomfortable questions he didn’t want to answer. Dealing with drunk Thomas wasn’t a real problem for him. The problem comes with drunk Thomas in the form of some random model-like girl. He always brought some chick with him and together they spent passionate, loud night in his room, separated from James just by the thin wall.

He hated it.

Yes, it was better than not knowing where Thomas was and spending a sleepless night thinking about the worst scenarios. Still, hearing your best friend, the man you're _in love_ with, fucking some nameless hot girl in the next room hurt like hell. Add the fact that James was asexual and the disaster is ready.

Not that Madison hadn’t already known that his feeling were unrequited. Thomas was beautiful, full of energy, passionate and girls loved him. He was everything James wasn’t. It was a miracle that Thomas still wanted to be his friend. Actually, Madison kinda got used to it. Heck, he’d even tried dating other people, but it always had ended on first or second date. Once some guy had thrown him out of his home and had called him a freak when James had told him that he hadn’t liked sex at all. Thomas had comforted him then, even though he hadn’t known what exactly had happened. Jefferson had told him that that guy had been a fool if he hadn’t wanted him.

What a coincidence.

Thomas liked beautiful, model-like girls who’d spent passionate nights with him. Madison was everything but that.

John and Alex’s dorm room was quiet for once. James pretended that the pillow was not wet from his tears.

 

***

 

_TeamAunt created a new group chat_

_TeamAunt added favfightingbaguette, Turtletrash#1 and JMads_

_TeamAunt named chat The library alliance_

**TeamAunt:**  Our meeting today made me think.

**TeamAunt:** We need to stop this unnecessary pining.

**favfightingbaguette:** speak for yourself

**favfightingbaguette:** and go to sleep

**favfightingbaguette:** bonne nuit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bang! Actually Madison in that situation was one of my two major ideas for this fic!   
> Also what are you thoughts about Maria and "meeting with somebody"? :D
> 
> Comments and kudos make me very happy, so please leave some if you enjoy it so far! ヽ(^v^)ﾉ
> 
> ((Did you see The Last Jedi trailer? I saw Oscar Isaac and BB-8 and my heart stopped, I can't wait to see this movie!))

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @arinsdrumstick


End file.
